


Lu Ten's Birthday

by SC (plushulala)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushulala/pseuds/SC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh thinks of Lu Ten on the day of his birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lu Ten's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For Father's Day 2012, an excerpt from an old story titled "Iroh & Zuko". Flashbacks are italicized.

At the low table in their living area, Iroh looked at the picture of Lu Ten then poured himself another cup of tea.

His day had been both fulfilling and exhausting. The tears he had shed under the beautiful oak tree on top of that lonely hill overlooking the majestic city that would not yield to him five years ago were still fresh water stains on the front of his robe.

"Happy birthday, Lu Ten," he spoke once again.

A man Iroh had played cards with the day before had told him that the Avatar had created a magnificent zoo outside the inner-wall and it was open to the public. Iroh smiled as he thought about how wonderful a sight it must have been to see the young Airbender earthbending.

"Now you have only to learn fire, young Avatar," he remarked, glad that Zuko wasn't there to hear it. "Then you can restore balance between the nations," he continued. "Defeat the Firelord, and maybe Zuko will finally be able to go home."

He pulled a picture of Zuko, dressed in his Fire Navy uniform, out from an inside tunic's pocket. It was a picture Zuko didn't know he had - a picture that Lieutenant Jee had sketched for Iroh as a personal favor to a lifelong friend and it was the only image of Zuko with his scar. Zuko would be furious if he ever found out about it so Iroh kept it in the hidden pockets of his robes for two long years, wearing it close to his heart.

Iroh thought about Jee and the other men of their crew, Music Night, sailing the open seas searching for the Avatar, Shopping Day, sharing war stories, and playing games together, and he wondered if Zuko missed their crew as much as he did.

Hours later, Zuko arrived home, greeted by the sight of his slumbering uncle, slumped over in front of a cold cup of tea.

"Oh no," he moaned. "Cold tea! Whatever will we do?" he joked as he threw a blanket across Iroh's shoulders.

As he picked Lu Ten's picture up, his fell out from under it, drifting slowly to the floor at his feet.

"It's the only picture I have of you," Iroh said, and the two Firebenders locked sad, long gazes as Zuko bent down to pick it up."It was tucked away in the pocket of my robe when the ship blew up."

Zuko glared at it. "Do I always look this confident?"

"Yes. You have a strong face, with well-defined features. Your eyes tell a story of desire and passion and the unrivaled willfulness and determination of the Firebending Master that lurks deep within yourself. Even when worn as a mask to disguise your true feelings of shame and doubt, your face betrays no weakness, my nephew."

"Where did you get it?"

"Lieutenant Jee."

"Oh.

"Zuko's lip twitched and Iroh wasn't sure what to make of that simple reaction. He certainly had expected more outrage from Zuko over the matter, especially considering the frictional and sometimes confrontational relationship he and Jee had shared. Iroh took the picture from Zuko and put it away then offered Zuko a weak smile.

Zuko shrugged the matter off, too tired from putting up with stupid tea-drinking customers all day long to fuss over the matter. He tossed the swords he was so fond of carrying around into the corner then tossed his overcoat into a chair. He gathered up the playing cards, cup, and tea pot, and put them away.

"C'mon, Uncle."

Iroh took his offered hand and Zuko helped Iroh will himself to his feet.

"How was your day," Zuko asked sincerely, remembering it was Lu Ten's birthday.

Iroh was grateful for Zuko's thoughtfulness. "It was quite lovely," he noted, smiling. "I almost got mugged."

"Almost?"

"He had a poor stance."

Zuko snickered.

"And I almost got my head bashed in by a ball made of rock. It's a day I'll remember fondly for the rest of my Life"

"it's nice to know somebody had fun today," Zuko grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm going to bed," Iroh said as he padded into the bedroom." Good night, Prince Zuko."

"Good night."

_"Happy birthday, Lu Ten."_

_Iroh placed fruit and Lu Ten's picture under the tree Lu Ten use to climb when he was a small boy, the tree Iroh told him stories under, the tree they sang songs and played games under._

_"Uncle," came Zuko's soft voice. Iroh turned his head to watch as Zuko, eleven years old, clad in a Fire Nation uniform that was too big for him, stride toward him. "Why didn't you wait for me?"_

_"I was just getting everything ready," Iroh said as he lit the candles. "I'm glad you're here, Prince Zuko."_

_"Me too," Zuko said as he plopped down next to Iroh. putting his pale hand on Iroh's. Iroh gave him a weak smile and started to sing..._

_"Brave soldier boy...comes marching home..."_ Iroh trailed as his eyes opened slowly.

"Uncle..."

Iroh felt Zuko's warm, strong hand wrapped around his own and realized that he was in their cold, damp apartment. He rolled his head to the side to look at Zuko's black form. "I'm glad you here, Prince Zuko," he croaked.

Zuko pulled a handkerchief from out of his shirt pocket and wiped the sweat from his uncle's forehead then handed it to Iroh so he could wipe his tears. "Go back to sleep, Uncle."


End file.
